Return to the Beginning
by Comnena
Summary: Rick and Evelyn return to Egypt where they find themselves and their family becoming involved in another adventure. Old and new friends and enemies come along for the ride. I am coming back to this, PhD, life, etc got in the way but it isn't abandoned!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Return to the Beginning

Author: Comnena

Pairings: Rick O'Connell/ Evelyn; Jonathon/ OFC; Ardeth/ OFC (but no Mary Sue)

Rating: PG-13 I'd guess, at least for now.

Disclaimer: Not mine, no money being made, no rights being infringed. All good, clean (-ish) and harmless fun being had.

Feedback: Anything you want, but bear in mind flames aren't nice for anyone.

Notes: Please note I don't speak any form of Arabic and am using a phrasebook designed for ignoramuses like me. Also I am mixing up Islam with the ancient Egyptian gods as I please and no offense is meant to any religion or its followers past or present.

Summary: The usual, O'Conells return to Egypt and find themselves with old friends and enemies (and some new ones into the mix) creating merry havoc. Enjoy!

Evelyn O'Connell opened the window and inhaled the redolent and unique smells of Cairo, the mass of humanity within its walls and the lack of attention to hygienic matters certainly made the smell memorable she thought. Delighted to be back in her beloved Egypt - and so soon after her last adventure – she continued to stare out of the window, but she was no longer aware of the street scenery below her, or even the further cityscape.

'Penny for your thoughts, old mum?' Jonathon's voice was a gentle interruption and roused Evie to the sounds of her husband and son squabbling as they came along the corridor to the sitting room.

'Just remembering last years adventures.' She smiled, 'I wonder how long it will be before Ardeth appears to make sure we don't cause any more ... accidents.'

'No accidents, no curses and no tracking down myths or past lives.' Rick's warning tones caused Evie to smile. 'No books, keys, bracelets or oasis's'

'I know darling, I promised that this time we wouldn't go any further than Luxor, and we won't, _and _that I wouldn't dig anything up. I will stay in the libraries, I swear.'

Alex bounced onto the chair next to his mother, his blue eyes sparkling as he settled himself down comfortably. 'Do you think we will see Ardeth, Mum?'

Evelyn glanced down at the enthusiastic face and smiled, Alex had hero-worshipped the Med-jai chieftain ever since that horrible evening when Ardeth had appeared from nowhere to help her fight off Imhotep's followers. 'I'm sure we will see him Alex, at some point.'

'Sure we will,' Rick agreed, 'He hasn't missed us once in ten years, I don't see him slipping up now.'

'You mean he visited every time we came here, when I was little?' Alex sounded surprised and more than a little irritated, 'Why don't I remember this?'

'He visited at night, normally long after you had been put to bed.' Her son's _humph _of disgust in reaction to this news surprised Evelyn. 'He came to our wedding, and he visited us several times during the three years we spent here. Then of course, after I fell ill, your father decided we should go back to England. And ever since then, Ardeth visited us whenever we came here. I hadn't realised that you didn't remember him – or that you hadn't seen him since you were a baby.'

'Well I don't and I didn't.' Alex sounded sulky.

Jonathon grinned at his nephew; 'Wish I could say the same, I always feel even more frivolous than normal after seeing good ol' Ardeth.'

'Really. Wonder why that would be?' Rick rolled his eyes slightly at his brother-in-law.

'I'll have you know...' Jonathon started to say only to be interrupted by a cushion that Rick heaved at him. Alex started to giggle at the cushion fight that looked sure to develop, only for Evie to stand up briskly.

'That's enough you two. Come on Alex, bedtime. And both of you might want to plan on an early night. It's been a long day and we're all tired.'

'Awww, Mum...' Alex gave the usual whine of a child being hurried off just as things got interesting.

'Do as you mother tells you.' Rick said his tone firm, a finger pointing to re-enforce his point.

'Yes Dad.' A heavy sigh, but Alex got up and with dragging feet walked over to where Evelyn stood at the door. She laughed at his display and wrapping an arm round his shoulders they headed on through to Alex's bedroom.

8888

Evelyn was precariously balancing on one of the ladders in the Museum of Antiquities library when the three men entered the room. One of them was the curator, but the other two were strangers to Evelyn. She spared them no more than a glance as she continued to examine the book she was balancing on her left arm and on the top of the ladder.

'Mrs O'Connell?'

She yelped in surprise, jumped slightly and tried to grab at the heavy Victorian volume. Her desperate save failed and the book fell hitting of one of the lower shelves before thudding solidly to the ground barely missing the group standing by the foot of the ladder.

'Ooooh, I'm so sorry! She gasped, hurriedly descending. Once safely on the floor she continued to apologise, pushing her glasses back up her nose as she attempted to organise herself.

'It is quite alright, ' the curator smiled politely, 'Mrs O'Connell may I introduce Professor Sommerson, and his assistant Doctor Faulkner. They asked me to introduce you to them as they have much they wish to speak to you about. If you wish you may use my office for your discussions gentlemen.' Bowing slightly, his manner edging into the obsequious, the neat little Egyptian backed away before turning and hurrying out of the room.

'Professor Sommerson?' Evelyn could not control her surprise, or her enthusiasm. 'I just finished reading your last paper on the economic structures of the Middle Kingdom, I found it most enlightening.'

The tall man, grey eyed and with greying hair the only colour in him coming from his sunburnt face and formal suit, gave a slight bow in response to the compliment. 'I am delighted you found it useful, Mam. However, if we could just...' He gestured in the direction that Mr Fehr had taken.

'We would be more comfortable in the office.' The younger man suggested in support of his superior.

Evelyn blinked slightly, then looking quickly from one to the other shrugged and said, 'In that case we want to go this way.' And proceeded to lead the way, her head buzzing as she tried to guess at what had brought them here.


	2. Return to the Beginning 2

Title: Return to the Beginning

Author: Comnena

Pairings: Rick O'Connell/ Evelyn; Jonathon/ OFC; Ardeth/ OFC (but no Mary Sue)

Rating: PG-13 I'd guess, at least for now.

Disclaimer: Not mine, no money being made, no rights being infringed. All good, clean (-ish) and harmless fun being had.

Feedback: Anything you want, but bear in mind flames aren't nice for anyone.

Notes: Please note I don't speak any form of Arabic and am using a phrasebook designed for ignoramuses like me. Also I am mixing up Islam with the ancient Egyptian gods as I please and no offense is meant to any religion or its followers past or present.

Summary: The usual, O'Connells return to Egypt and find themselves with old friends and enemies (and some new ones into the mix) creating merry havoc. Enjoy!

888

Still feeling irritated by the Professor's off-hand manner, Evelyn stalked into the curator's office – she ignored the concilatory smile the younger man offered as he held the door for her.

'Mrs O'Connell', the Professor sat himself down in a large armchair beside the desk and waved Mr Fehr's polite offer of his own seat away with an impatient hand.

'Mrs O'Connell, my research over the last couple of years into the region surrounding the Kharga oasis suggests that there's a lost village between the oasis and the Nile. This village, which we believe to have appeared during the reign of Tuthmosis III, seems to have been real short lived, in fact it doesn't appear beyond his reign. The evidence has led Dr Faulkner and myself to what we believe is the ruins of the viallage and we have therefore gathered a team from both the US and Britain...'

Realising that if left to himself the Professor would continue on at some lenghtn without telling her what she actually wanted and needed to know _now, _Evelyn interrupted. 'Yes, well Professor, that is all really very interesting. But I'm afraid I don't see where I fit into the picture.'

While Professor Sommerson blinked in confusion and some annoyance at her rudeness, his monologue did stutter to an abrupt halt. Mr Fehr hid a smile, and a soft cough, behind his hand and moved to smooth over the increasingly cool silence.

'I believe Mrs O'Connellis curious to know in what capacity she may be of assistance to you in his expedition.'

Biting her tongue to prevent herself from correcting both men of this misapprenhension – even though she knew it was deliberate – Evelyn tried a look of innocent enquiry on the Professor.

Sommerson harrumphed and deliberated over his reply, rubbing his fingers over his nose and then scratching at his chin while staring at the map spread over the desk beside him.

'You're said to be an expert at translating hieroglyphics, hieratic and demotic scripts, and given what I have heard about your... adventures,' he paused smanaging to add another layer of dispproval to his face as he looked up and finally met Evelyn's eyes. In turn she barely managed not to stick her tongue out at him.

'Yes, well, I have had more than my fair share of excitement. Things just seem to keep happening to me here.' She blushed slightly, and continued, 'But given that you will be on this expedition Professor, I really fail to see how my abilities as a translator will add anything to the party.'

'I would've thought that was obvious, mam. I need a second translator and someone with experience of the desert. Almost half of my team are comin' out here for the first time.'

'Oh.' Catching the sudden smile on the young doctor's face, Evelyn added, 'yes I do see.' And she did, but did the man have to sound so patronising?

Not wanting to admit to her increasing annoyance, she gestured towards the map of Ancient Egypt which covered almost half of the curator's desk. 'Where exactly in the south is this village?'

As she had expected all three men looked down at the map, and the Professor leant over the arm of his chair and traced a line out from the Nile muttering to himself.

'Ah... yes... here we are. Mrs O'Connell?' and he looked up to make sure he had her attention, he tapped at a very familiar area of the map.

Professor Sommerson's village was near enough to Hamanaptra to be within the large sweep of desert that the Med-jai patrolled.

'Oh dear.' Evelyn's instantaneous exclamation surprised herself as much as her companions, and she looked up quickly pasting a polite smile on. Perhaps she was getting a little old for the mayhem and death that always happened when that city was involved.

'How wonderful. I don't believe there have been many digs in that area. Also I think I may have to come with you. Just too exciting for words.'

Before the others could speak she continued, years of dealing with Rick telling her to keep talking; and talking fast until they had to agree – if only to shut her up.

'My brother, Jonathon Carnahan, has experience of digs in Saqqara and Abydos. And he was with me on my trip to the possible Hamanaptra nine years ago. He has some knowledge of hieroglyphs and hieratic script. And my husband Rick – he's... very capable. He knows the desert and... it's people, and how dangerous... And our son is here with us for the summer so I'm afraid he would have to come with us to the site as well.'

Finally running out of breath Evelyn turned her best and brightest smile on the Professor. Who blinked, opened his mouth and then blinked again before closing his mouth. It was the slightly lilting voice of Dr Faulkner that managed to choke out an answer.

'I don't believe that will be a problem, mam. Professor Sommerson's own family will be accompanying us, his wife is to act as chaparone to our photographer.'

'Oh, how wonderful.' Evelyn knew her face was turning red, but she couldn't stop it. If only she had not rushed on with her speech... Even after all this time with Rick, she was still so easily flustered.

Mr Fehr spoke up startling the rest of them who had forgotten his presence, his gentle smile acknowledged their attempts to cover their starts of surprise. 'Alex is a most intelligent boy, very knowledgable. He would be no trouble on a dig.'

Grateful for his attempt to save her from further embarressment, Evelyn said quietly, 'I... I can't accept for all my family of course, nor can I accept for myself until I've discussed it with them. Perhaps if you were to meet my husband, and Jonathon, ... we could discuss this over tea? Tomorrow morning?'

Professor Sommerson coughed abruptly, 'Very well. I will come at 9.30 tomorrow. I assume that will be acceptable?'

'Yes, of course. That's fine.' Evelyn smiled weakly, trying not to think about Jonathon's– and more importantly, Rick's –reaction to her news.

888

'So anyway, I asked them to come round tomorrow morning for our answer. And they'll be here at 9.30.'

'In the morning? Do I have to be there, Evie?' Jonathon whined. 'I've promised some friends that I'd join them for a game or so... nothing expensive, cbviously.'

'Is it really close to Hamanaptra? Would I be able to go and see the city?'

'NO!' Rick and Evelyn both jumped on Alex's questions, and ignored Jonathon's complaints.

'And no to them as well, Evie. We aren't going out into the desert, digging stuff. Things'll go wrong, and I'll end up fighting some monster who wants to kill you or marry you, or somethin'!'

'Rick we have to go. I know we said we wouldn't but we can't let them go out there to be killed. Or even worse to find something and wake something up.'

'So we get word to Ardeth, and the Med-jai head them off before they get out there. But we're not going. And that's final.'

'I... er... think I'll go catch some air. I'll take Alex out to see the gardens. Leave you teo to discuss things. We'll just be outside...'

As he spoke Jonathon was gathering up his suit jacket and waving Alex over to the door. His last words were lost as he hustled them both out of the suite, and over to the elevators.

888

'Phew, we're well out of that, right partner?' Jonathon mock wiped his brow as they walked out into the courtyard of the hotel.

'Yeah, I don't know why Dad bother's to argue. Mum always wins.' Alex jumped onto the stone bench that circled the fountain and began to pace round it.

'Yes, she always did.' Jonathon's tone was gloomy. 'Unless we meet up with Ardeth, he tends to lay down the law to everyone, even you parents m'boy.'

'Do you think we will see him? I'd like to learn more about the Med-jai.' Alex jumped down to sit beside his uncle – grateful for the cooling spray from the fountain.

'Oh he'll show up. Bound to – if only to make sure you and your mother don't go waking up any more mummies and ancient curses.'

It was only as he finished speaking that Jonathon noticed the young couple who were obviously returning from a romantic stroll and had overheard his last comment. 'Eh-hum.' He coughed nervously, 'and... erm... vampires, and... and... monsters...'

'Great cover Uncle Jon!' Alex softened his sarcastic tone by patting his uncle reassuringly on the shoulder.

'Ye-es, well... ummm...' Jonathon watched with chagrin as the couple hurried up the steps and back into the hotel.

'So why didn't I ever see Ardeth when he came to visit?' Alex returned to the original topic, the one he was actually interested in.

'Hmmm? Oh, habit mostly. Evie's habit of putting you to bed early and Ardeth's habit of showing up unannounced at night.' Jonathon paused reflectively, 'Do y'know Alex, he looked after you a couple of times, so that your parents could go out at night. They didn't really trust me with you at that age.'

'They don't trust you with me now.' Alex pointed out, truthfully.

'No, probably wise of them really.' The rueful admission would have surprised much of London and Cairo society that knew Jonathon Carnahan, few in either city would have believed him capable of such self-knowledge.

'Why don't I remember any of this?'

'I don't know. But you were very young and then... we... well its habit again. You know about Ardeth and the Med-jai, but most of the world doesn't. When Evie first started writing about our little adventure, she and Ardeth talked about what she could and couldn't say. One thing she definitely wasn't to talk about was the Med-jai and their role. That's why she just lumps'em in with the Bedouin tribes, and passes over their involvement as fast as possible.'

'I know we aren't supposed to talk about the Med-jai, Mum and Dad have always told me that.'

'Of course they have, and if we go on this dig I'm sure you'll stick to that. But you were awfully young old chum, and back then you wouldn't have been able to.'

'Oh.' The boy's voice was flat. He could understand the reasoning but he didn't have to like it.

'Jonathon? Alex? You can come in now.' His father's voice interrupted Alex's brooding thoughts.


	3. Return to the Beginning 3

Title: Return to the Beginning

Author: Comnena

Pairings: Rick O'Connell/ Evelyn; Jonathon/ OFC; Ardeth/ OFC (but no Mary Sue)

Rating: PG-13 I'd guess, at least for now.

Disclaimer: Not mine, no money being made, no rights being infringed. All good, clean (-ish) and harmless fun being had.

Feedback: Anything you want, but bear in mind flames aren't nice for anyone.

Notes: Please note I don't speak any form of Arabic and I'm using a phrasebook designed for ignoramuses like me. Also I am mixing up Islam with the ancient Egyptian gods as I please and no offence is meant to any religion or its followers past or present.

Summary: Arrangements are made, new arguments begin and Jonathon tries to avoid adventure.

Dedication: (meant to do this last chapter but was flurriedand forgot) This chapter is dedicated to the five people who gave me my first reviews! Purple pebble 22, L.C., Lilylynn, Fiona12690 & HgandRHforever. Thank you very much for your encouraging words. I do hope that now we are (finally) getting closer to the main action you will continue to enjoy the story.

888

'Professor Sommerson, Dr Faulkner! If you would just follow me... Evelyn's voice trailed off as a plump older woman followed the two men, while behind her there came a young girl and an even younger boy – both of whom looked sulky and bored. Despite this they resembled the Professor enough for Evie to guess at the relationships involved.

'Mrs Sommerson? Oh, how wonderful that you could join us.' Internally she was aware of a sudden sinking feeling as she looked at the soft pretty faces of the other two women. In no way had she expected that this was going to be an easy meeting, and it looked now as though it was going to outdo all save her very worst imaginings. Which since those involved Imhotep and the Scorpion King still gave them plenty of leeway to create havoc.

Evelyn led the group through the sitting room of their suite and out onto the balcony. Aware of the people behind her she saw the men in her life as though through their eyes – Rick in his usual tan trousers and white shirt was leaning on the balcony rail watching the street below. Jonathon in a lightweight pale grey summer suit was sipping an iced drink whilst going over the sporting section of the London and local papers. Alex was curled on a cushion in a corner of the terrace in grey shorts and a blue shirt and was pouring over a large volume on Egyptian history.

Relieved that they were all present and mostly correct, Evelyn broke into the peaceful scene, 'Darling, this is Professor Sommerson, his wife and Dr Faulkner. Also the Professor's son and daughter.'

Rick turned and gave a quick polite smile to the guests. 'Pleased to meet you. I'm Rick, this here's Jonathon an' our son Alex.'

'A pleasure.' The Professor nodded equally impersonally, then waving to each in turn he continued. 'My wife Helen, my daughter Daphne, and my son Linus.'

'Hello.' Jonathon waved vaguely, glancing up from his paper but failing to stand up.

Alex did stand up and came over to the table, still carrying the large book. He didn't speak but he nodded at their visitors before turning to his mother. 'There isn't any mention of this village in 'A Thousand Miles Up the Nile'. I've checked twice.'

'Oh dear, thank you anyway Alex. Maybe it was in one of her other works. We can check later.' She took the book and looked round vaguely before putting it down on the table amongst the plates and cups.

Rick had been counting heads and he broke in now with, 'Alex, why don't you and Jonathon go and collect another couple of chairs?'

'Ok Dad. Uncle Jon? Uncle Jon!'

'Hmmm... what? Oh, yes, right.' With a heavy sigh the slim Englishman dropped his paper and pulled himself to his feet and followed his nephew back into the suite.

'Mrs Sommerson, if you would like to sit here,' Evelyn gestured towards a chair at the right hand side of the veranda which would allow the older woman a view down the street. 'And...' her voice trailed off as the Professor took the seat nearest him and interrupted her by saying in a testy voice.

'Sit down, sit down, what does it matter where we sit? We are here to talk not to admire the view.'

Rick's eyebrows rose at this absentminded insult, 'No, this isn't really a social chat now is it?'

Jonathon and Alex reappeared carrying three extra chairs, which were squeezed in round the oval table. Then there was an awkward pause as they all looked at each other. It was broken, inevitably, by the Professor.

'Mrs O'Connell believed that you would both be of use to the expedition I am heading. She seemed convinced in fact that your presence, sir, would be most 'useful?' the last was addressed to Rick, who quirked an eyebrow, but did not smile.

'As I said yesterday,' Evelyn spoke up, 'Rick has a close relationship with the leader of the nomads who live in that area, and they don't like strangers in their lands. Especially not those they would consider treasure hunters.'

'Huh!' Jonathon snorted, 'why not be a bit more honest Evie? They don't like people barging in on their lands and their reaction can often be extremely violent. Trust me - you don't want these men charging your camp out in the middle of nowhere, and at night.'

Evie smiled at her brother, 'I didn't mean for our warning to be quite so blunt, but well... he's right.' She shrugged and looked back at the Professor.

'What makes _you _the expert on these nomads?' Rick bridled at the irritated scorn in the Professors voice.

'Guess I was in the right place at the right time, their leader and I got to be pals an' these days I count as an honorary member of the tribe.'

'So if we run into them, you can speak to them – yes?' the dark young doctor's voice had a singsong lilt, and both the accent and his conciliatory tone soothed the building tension within the group.

Mrs Sommerson smiled at Rick, 'I am glad you'll be with us then. And it will be so comforting for your wife.' She beamed with vapid good humour round the group, nodding her head as though agreeing with herself.

'Evie doesn't need much comforting.' Rick grinned across at his wife, their eyes met and – as always - they forgot about their audience as they gazed at each other.

'Oh _purlease_!' sighed Alex, irritated and embarrassed by his parents continual soppiness. A giggle surprised him and looking across the table he met Linus Sommerson's eyes. The slightly older boy looked again at the O'Connells and then struck a finger in his mouth and made gagging noises.

'Linus!' his father snapped and boy immediately sobered up and straightened in his chair. Rick and Jonathon both glared at him – each planning surprisingly similar fates for the boy, while Evie blushed – although whether the colour came from anger or embarrassment even she was not sure.

Attempting to keep his desire to explain 'good manners' to the boy, preferably using mild-to-moderate violence, out of his voice Rick moved on with, ''So how are we gettin' out to the dig site? You need any help with the travel arrangements, or anything?'

'No, no,' Dr Faulkner's lilting voice was again quick to cover the underlying tension in the group. 'We have already booked several cabins on one o'the cruiser's and the plan is that we leave in six days. Travel up the river for the next two or three days dependin' on the captain and then there'll be a party of camels, horses an' diggers waitin' for us. Should take another four days ride t'get us out to the site.'

'But if you've already booked all this, then should we make our own arrangements? After all one person might not make to much difference to your plans, but there are four of us!'

The Professor waved Evelyn's offer away with a dismissive hand, 'I booked for a larger party than is actually going out. There was talk of a couple of our backers wanting a look, to see what their money is being spent on.'

'Oh, well. That's alright then. I'm so glad we needn't put you to any more trouble, Dr Faulkner.' For the life of her, Evelyn couldn't decide if the Professor meant to be offensive – or if he was just incapable of interacting with people who were actually alive, unlike the previous inhabitants of his precious village.

Jonathon blinked, silly-ass persona even more exaggerated than usual. 'So _are_ we going? I mean it sounds like someone is going to have to step up to the mark pretty quick and make a decision, or we'll just be sitting here rehashing it all until lunchtime. Actually, lunch sounds like...'

His voice tailed off as Rick spoke up, his drawling accent easily drowning out his brother-in-law's chatter. 'I reckon we should go along. Evie's right, you're goin' to need our help. An' we won't be much use to ya sittin' around here.'

'If the only reason you are going is to offer your protection from these desert tribesmen you find so terrifying...' This time it was the Professor that Rick interrupted, hanging on to his own temper with grim determination in the face of the other man's irritable obstinacy.

'You want another translator, an' you picked Evie. You even said you needed more folks with experience in the desert; well we've got that. An' we're offering to help out your party on that front, so we're goin' with you.'

'Excellent, so glad we have that settled. So I suppose the next step is packing? And we'll get to ride camels again – complete with smell, flies and spit I dare say. Are you sure you need me along old girl? I couldn't stay here? Mind the rooms for you? No? Well, it was worth a shot...' And with a heavy sigh Jonathon left the awkward party on the balcony as he headed into the suite, to start his own complicated method of packing.


	4. Return to the Beginning 4

Title: Return to the Beginning

Author: Comnena

Pairings: Rick O'Connell/ Evelyn; Jonathon/ OFC; Ardeth/ OFC (but no Mary Sue)

Rating: PG-13 I'd guess, at least for now.

Disclaimer: Not mine, no money being made, no rights being infringed. All good, clean (-ish) and harmless fun being had.

Feedback: Anything you want, but bear in mind flames aren't nice for anyone. Notes: Please note I don't speak any form of Arabic and I'm using a phrasebook designed for ignoramuses like me. Also I am mixing up Islam with the ancient Egyptian gods as I please and no offence is meant to any religion or its followers past or present.And I'm really, really sorry about how long this has taken. Blame RL, hopefully with the new year we should be back to a more regular programme.

Summary: Arrangements are made, new arguments begin and Jonathon tries to avoid adventure.

888

Evelyn was as excited as her son as the boat cast off, they were both standing at the rail waving to the usual crowd at the dock. Jonathon had already disappeared into the ship and was probably already engaged in some card game. And Rick… was somewhere and Evie for once didn't know, and was too excited to fuss.

'Oooh! We're off Alex! _Ma"as salæma! Ma"as salæma_!1 She called to the throng on the dock.

'_Ma"as salæma_!' Alex chimed in, waving frantically to the crowd.

Eventually Evelyn turned away from the rail, and slipping an arm round her son's shoulders, was about to suggest that they look for his father when she heard her name being called. It was Ewen Faulkner with a slender, red-haired girl by his side.

'Mrs O'Connell, May I introduce you to the photographer on our little expedition. Mademoiselle Milisende Bonnard.'

'Mrs O'Connell, I am delighted to meet you. I read all your articles.' The voice was soft and light in tone and the faint accent made her sound somewhat exotic.

'I am glad to meet you to, mademoiselle, this is my son Alex.' Evie pushed her reluctant son forward slightly to make his bow.

The young woman smiled shyly, 'Bonjour Alex, you are an Egyptologist to?'

Alex shook the hand she offered but his expression was childishly irritated. 'No, of course not. I'm too young. But I want to be.'

'Alex!'

Milisende was flushed but when Evelyn started to reprove her son she held up her hand. 'Non, non, it was my fault. It was a clumsy joke. My apologies, Alex, I do not know anyone of your age so if I make mistakes I must ask for your forgiveness. An' perhaps you can tell me when I do?'

'He'll do no such thing!'

Evelyn's smile twisted into a grimace as she recognised Morris Feathering's voice. The man himself followed immediately and as he strolled over to join then he smiled charmingly at the two women, but his eyes were mocking as he looked at Evelyn. 'I'm sure his father will've taught him better than that.'

Alex caught the insult to his parents and was about to prove the American right, only Evelyn got there before him. 'My husband is certainly at least as capable of politeness to a lady as you are Mr Feathering. And I have no fears of my son being considered rude if he follows his father's example.' Very much on her dignity she nodded to Faulkner and to Mademoiselle Bonnard and with a curt, '_An iznukum_.'2 she and Alex continued their interrupted journey to their cabins.

For most of the first day on the ship Evelyn and her family avoided the rest of their party, it seemed safer to keep Jonathon, Alex and Rick away from that archaeologists – even if for widely different reasons.

'Now Jonathon, remember not a _word_ about the Med-jai, Hamanaptra, Ahm Shere or mummies coming to life. We don't want to give them ideas! No bets, no dares, and no drunken confessions!'

'Of course not! D'you really think I want to go through that again? Honestly Evie!'

Nodding her head sharply Evelyn swung round on the other two children… men in her life.

'Alex.' Her son looked up at her apprehensively, 'same goes for you, and don't show off. _We_ know you are as smart as the rest of our party, _they_ don't have to.'

'But…' he started then seeing her glare he subsided with a quiet, 'Yes Mum.'

And finally, 'Rick, please don't beat them up, throw anyone over the side, shoot them, or… or…'

Rick held his hands up to ward off her spate of orders, 'Sure, no worries hon' no rough stuff. Unless they start it.'

Rick…' it was a wail of despair.

888

'Mr O'Connell?' Jonathon blinked up from the deck chair he was sprawled in, surprised by the sudden blocking of the bright rays of the sun.

'No, no I'm Jonathon Carnahan. Rick is over there, tall, American, light hair, lots of guns and muscles.'

'Oookay…' said the questioner, a very tall light-haired American, with a fairly muscular build moved off in the direction of Jonathon's vaguely waved hand. 'Thanks.' He added over his shoulder.

'No problem, always glad to help.' Jonathon murmured affably, settling himself even further into the chair, which creaked ominously.

888

'Mr O'Connell?'

Rick looked up from the book he was trying to force himself to read. 'Yeah?'

'I'm Garrett Manning, one of the archaeologists. From the American side of it all.'

'Uh-huh.' Rick's response was not encouraging and the younger man hovered uncertainly before sitting down on the chair opposite.

'This is only my second dig, an' the first where I've been in at the beginning. I just wondered if you had any advice?'

O'Connell studied the other man in return, and then shrugged. 'I'm not an archaeologist, can't help you pal.'

'I didn't mean about the dig really. More about the people. Dr Faulkner, well, he said you knew the desert nomads, the Bedouin.'

'Yeah, some of them.' Rick sat up bringing the front chair legs down with a thump. 'Why?'

'The tall young man lent forward his elbows on his knees his hands gesturing for emphasis as he talked. 'I've heard stories. Things like expeditions being attacked, people getting killed. Are they for real?'

'Sometimes. It can happen, an' if they do attack knowing about their customs won't help you.'

Manning blinked. 'Oh. I figured if we knew what not to do before we went out there, we wouldn't offend them and they might leave us alone.'

'The only way we could do that is by not going. Good luck on convincing your professor to go home.' And with that Rick turned back to his book, he was trying to get some grasp on the history of Egypt, and especially on the period when Imhotep and his buddies had lived.

888

'Pardon Madame?'

Evie blinked up at the silhouetted figure, recognising it more by the accent then by the shape outlined against the glaring sunlight and brilliant blue-white sky.

''Mademoiselle?'

'I wish to make apology for Mr Feathering's rudeness to you yesterday. I am sorry that my… _ma erreur_ should 'ave provoke such unpleasantness.'

Evelyn struggled to sit up in the low-slung deck chair, 'Please don't worry about it. Mr Feathering and Rick clashed the first time they met – and keep on doing so at opportunity. Please, won't you sit down?' she gestured towards the empty chair next to her – then blinked at the large book she had dropped onto it when the sun grew too warm for reading and pulled it off the seat and let it fall to the deck with a thud.

'Sorry madem… Oh for goodness sake! We're going to be working together, so let's drop the formalities. I'm Evelyn and … I'm afraid I've forgotten your first name.'

The tall girl gave a small, shy smile, '_Je m'appelle Milisende_. Oh, I am sorry Mademe… Evelyn. I forget often I am afraid. It is silly, no?'

'Of course it isn't my dear. And while I don't speak French very fluently I can understand it fairly well. When did you come out here?'

'_Trois_… I… I mean three years ago. I 'ave lived in England for four years before that – wis my Aunt and Uncle, then I had three years in Versailles.'

'Really? Why did you come out to Egypt?' she was surprised, having assumed that the girl had come straight from France to Egypt.

'I 'ave wanted to come 'ere, for… oh, such a long time.' Her hazel eyes flashed to meet Evelyn's then she turned to stare out at the distant bank as it slipped by swimming in a heat haze. '_Ma mere_ was an artist – a painter, you understand? She came to Egypt to paint an' she met _mon pere_. He was a soldier. They married an' stayed 'ere for _cinq_... I mean five years. Then they returned to Paris wis _mon pere's_ _regimente,_ then they went to _Normandie _– where I was born. When I was fourteen there was an accident.' She shrugged and looked back at Evelyn.

The older woman smiled at her sympathetically. 'You wanted to see where they met? I understand that. My father was an explorer and when he came out here he met my mother who was an Egyptian – her name was Rimona. We… we were very happy.'

She finished rather abruptly, surprised to feel a sudden rush of homesickness for her childhood – when ancient curses, mummies coming to life and Egyptian princesses were merely bedtime stories, and when her Father had always been there to protect her from them.

'You miss them? I also'

Grey eyes met hazel and they exchanged rather watery smiles, which were interrupted by the loud arrival of Jonathon and Alex who were indulging in one of their frighteningly childish squabbles.

'I didn't!' Alex was almost shrieking in frustration.

'Did to!' Jonathon snapped back.

'Didn't!'

With a weary sigh Evie interrupted them, 'Quiet! What are you arguing about now?'

They both turned blank eyes towards her; mouths hanging slightly open as they tried to remember.

'Err… ahh…' Jonathon managed, blinking in confusion. Then he saw the girl sitting beside his sister and immediately brightened. 'Oh, hello there.'

'Oh dear,' Evelyn sighed again with heavy resignation. 'I am sorry Milisende you deserve to be warned. They are always like this.'

'They must be a great trial to you, Madame.'

Jonathon smiled charmingly at the girl and took her hand in both of his. 'We are indeed mademoiselle. Perhaps you wouldn't mind taking me off Evie's hands for a while?' As he spoke he bowed and kissed her hand.

Evelyn was shaking her head at her irrepressible brother, but she was as surprised as he was by the French girl's reaction. As soon as Jonathon's lips touched her hand, and his words registered in her mind Milisende snatched her hand away with a sharp gasp.

'Please, non, excuse-moi Evelyn, m'seiur.' And with that she stood and hurried away leaving them all staring after her.

'What was all that about?' Jonathon blinked at his sister and nephew.

'Oh, Jonathon!' Evie stamped her foot and hurried after the younger girl.

888

By the time Rick had come to find her for the preliminaries to dinner- persuading Alex that he had to change was a two person job at least – Evie had to admit that the young photographer had hidden herself successfully on the relatively small launch.

'But if I'm not trying to impress them Mother, why do I have to wear this?' Alex was practically pouting as he tugged at the tie, which matched the light blue blazer he wore over his school shirt and his Sunday trousers.

'Because I want my son to be a credit to his parents, not looking like something the cat dragged in.' Her tone was firm and all three males recognised that her irritation which had been simmering for the last hour was rising again.

'Hell of a boat.' Rick moved quickly to change the subject, 'Bit different from our first trip up river together.'

'Gosh yes,' Jonathon picked up the new topic with somewhat excessive enthusiasm. 'This one actually looks like it might make it up river in one piece. Always assuming certain gentlemen with a fondness for black robes don't set firs to it of course. Now that was a trip to remember young Alex, I was the epitome of cool self possession…'

'She hasn't even come to dinner! Oh Jonathon, why did you have to be so silly this afternoon?'

'I wasn't! Not really, I was just being… friendly, yes that's right, friendly.'

'What's he done now? Rick looked inquiringly from his wife to his brother-in-law.

'I was just being…'

'Friendly, yeah, I got that. Who to?'

Evelyn shrugged impatiently, then hastily smiled at the red turbaned maitre 'd who was ready to guide them to their table. As they wove between the already crowded tables she explained her current annoyance with her hapless brother. 'I was chatting to Milisende Bonnard, the photographer, when Jonathon came up – arguing with Alex – and he upset her. I've been looking for her ever since to apologise.'

'What'd you say to her?' the question went unanswered for the time being as they all found their seats, unfolded their napkins and opened the menus – not always in that order. Once they were more or less settled Rick repeated his query.

'I didn't say anything! It was a joke, y'see Evie had said…'

'No it wasn't that bad, nothing like the way _you_ acted the first time we met_, Mr_ O'Connell.' Evie smiled at her husband, whose own grin and warm eyes showed his own memories were just as clear. 'But she was so upset, and I wanted to know if she was all right really. I am sorry Jonathon, I have been over reacting again.'

'Oh no, really old mum, it's all right,' Jonathon's voice was distracted; his eyes were fixed on a point just over Rick's left shoulder. Following his gaze, both Evelyn and Alex saw Morris Feathering approaching them. His usual complacent expression tipped over into smugness as he saw that he had been noticed.

Glancing round the dining-room her eyes taking in the richly patterned rug that covered most of the floor, the glasses, the plates and dishes heaped with brightly coloured food, and the numerous candles which provided romantic – if overly warm – lighting; a blink and she could see what the room would look like if Rick lost his temper, she shuddered.

'Please, darling, please remember your promise. No violence on the boat, please.'

'Huh? Evie what're you…?'

'O'Connell! How wonderful to see you again. And so soon.' The drawling voice was exaggerated to add to the listeners' annoyance. Rick froze, while his expression went from confused to blank so rapidly that Evelyn blinked.

'Hey Mo…' Rick used the nickname deliberately as he swivelled in his chair to face the other American.

Looking around desperately for a distraction Evelyn spotted the slender red-topped figure she had been searching for earlier that day, her delight was increased by the prospect of a distraction from the two men who continued to glare at each other at the other side of the table.

'Milisende! How marvellous, I was looking for you before, how are you? Will you join us?'

The younger woman started slightly, and even as she smiled her cheeks flushed and she bit her lip nervously. 'Bonjour Madame, m'sieurs. May I? But there is no room.'

Rick, having seized on the appearance of the missing photographer with almost as much enthusiasm as his wife, was already gesturing for one of the waiters to come over. It was, of course, a complete accident that his chair banged back into Feathering's stomach.

'O'Connell!' The squawk of pain was hastily muffled as Milisende moved quickly past him and slid into the seat, the anger however, was only removed when the waiter having provided a seat for the extra table guest, then hurried to lead the still fuming American over to the table where the Sommersons sat and handed him a large glass of red wine.

Back at the O'Connells' table Jonathon rushed into an apology to the slender girl, 'I do hope Mademoiselle, that you'll accept my apologies for my behaviour this afternoon. I really didn't mean to upset you. It was meant to be a joke, not a very funny one I know.' He smiled hopefully as he allowed his last sentence to trail off.

'I know m'sieur, it was my fault. I should never 'ave behave so badly.'

'Oh no. Really. It was all my fault.'

Shaking his head Rick interrupted with a grin, 'Can we at least put the apologies on hold until we've eaten? I dunno about the rest of you but I'm kinda hungry.'

'Oh, yes that would be a good idea.' Evelyn smiled at her husband. 'Milisende, I do apologise, dear me, I always seem to be apologising for the men in my family. Honestly they aren't always this awful.'

The appearance of a waiter desiring their order interrupted the laughter that her comment caused. And in the flurry of re-opening the menus and hastily deciding what to have, the awkward incident from the afternoon was passed over and forgotten.

1 Goodbye

2 Excuse me


End file.
